Cupid's Chokehold
by xXxInsanityIsInfectiousxXx
Summary: A figure emerged from it, and I quickly identified it as Wyatt Halliwell. I quickened my pace, hoping he wouldn't notice me, and thankfully he didn't. Another figure stumbled out. It was a girl. Surprise, surprise.
1. Typical Wyatt

This morning I woke up and thought stuff it, I'm going to upload this story today instead of waiting until I've finished writing the whole story, because that'll take ages.

I tried my best to match the language to the American language, and I don't really know the American school system so cut me some slack. Yarse. I am British. Mwahaha. I don't drink tea all day. Well okay, I do sometimes. But I've switched to Green Tea because it's healthier, but most of the time I drink hot chocolate with cream, or milkshake :) And I'm best friends with the Queen ;)

So, here it is… Cupid's ChokeholdChapter 1 – Typical Wyatt

Tessa's POV:

I sat at the back of the class in Math, as usual, lightly chewing on a pencil. It was the start of a new term, and we were studying some new topic. Math was one of my strongest subjects. I was one of those good girls who never really got into trouble. I stayed out of people's way, and they usually stayed out of mine. It was like the natural order of things. It's not like I was shy, I was just…quiet. I hung around a few people, who weren't popular, but weren't exactly nerds either. We were more like…social outcasts.

I started to doodle on my notebook, still listening to the teacher's lecture. Suddenly he was interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Halliwell." The teacher said.

I looked up to see Wyatt Halliwell entering the room with a cocky grin on his face. Wyatt was one of those popular kids. He was on the football team, and he was a troublemaker, a player and a complete jerk. He had dark, sandy blonde curls, darker than my own golden-blonde hair. His eyes were a deep hazel colour, whilst mine were a very light shade of blue. He was one of those guys that girls would fall head over heels in love with, though I can't imagine why. I mean he was one of the hottest guys in the school, but he was a complete jerk and a sleaze. I had never spoken to Wyatt before, and I didn't spend all of my high school years drooling all over him.

He was exactly the opposite of his brother, Chris Halliwell. Chris was kind, sensitive, and a social outcast, like me. He was a close friend of mine. His hair was a dark brown colour and his eyes were a nice shade of green. He never really talked about Wyatt, so I assumed there was some kind of rivalry maybe? As close as Chris and me were, he was very secretive about his family life. I knew he didn't like to talk about his family, so I never asked anymore. Chris was in the same year as me. He was 16, like me, soon to be 17. Wyatt was already 17, soon to be 18. He had been held back a year, so now he was in the same year as me.

The teacher scanned the room, and locked his eyes on me.

"You can sit by Miss Andrews." The teacher said to Wyatt. I looked up at the mention of my name. Wyatt was staring right at me, as were pretty much all the other students, if they weren't too busy drooling over Wyatt. He winked at me.

_Oh great._

I rolled my eyes, looking down and groaned quietly, making sure nobody heard. Some of the more popular and bitchy girl glared at me and gave me feisty looks, probably jealous that Wyatt had to sit next to me. I kept my head down, annoyed that I had to sit next to this jerk.

"Hey." The voice next to me said. I looked up and nodded at him, trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"It's Jessica right?"

"_Tessa_."

"Right. I'm Wyatt." He held out his hand.

"I know." I replied, ignoring his handshake offer. He laughed, as he took back his hand.

"Your Chris's girl, right?"

"I'm not his girl. We're just friends." I snapped.

"Sure, whatever." He held up his hands, as if he was surrendering.

"So how come I haven't noticed a pretty little thing like y-"

"Would you shut up?" I hissed, "I'm trying to listen to the teacher."

"Feisty, are we now?" He mocked, as I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe Chris was related to this guy!

For the rest of the lesson, I just ignored him, even when he really bugged me by just staring and smirking at me and dropping sleazy comments. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I collected my things up together and half ran, half walked out the door, before Wyatt could say another word.

I walked to the bench we normally sat at outside. Naturally, Chris and Bianca were already there. Bianca Summers was one of my best friends, like Chris. We'd all known each other since we were kids. Bianca was 17 already. We had both been 12 years old when we met Chris. We had found him at the swings in the park by himself. We offered to keep him company and wouldn't take no for an answer. Pretty soon, a friendship had blossomed between us.

I dumped my stuff on the table and sat down, with frustration and annoyance.

"Who pissed in your Cheerio's?" Bianca asked, noticing my irritation, as Chris grinned.

"_Wyatt Halliwell_." I replied, saying the name with resentment, whilst looking directly at Chris. I noticed how he stiffened as soon as I spoke his brother's name, like it was a curse.

"What do you mean? Since when did _Wyatt_ start talking to _you_?" He asked, and I couldn't help getting a little offended by the way he emphasised 'Wyatt' and 'you'. Though I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't have believed it myself.

"Since he joined my Math class and sat next to me."

"Why'd he sit next to _you_?"

"There was nowhere else, unfortunately." I sighed.

"So, what did he do? Stab you with a pen?" Bianca asked, curiously.

"What?"

"You know, to piss you off so much?"

"Just being Wyatt really. Typical sleazy Wyatt. It sucks that he's in my class, let alone him sitting by me." I pouted as Chris laughed. I gave him a dark look.

"You better do something about this, he's _your_ brother!" I said, pointing my finger at him.

"Okay! Okay, calm down! I'll talk to him."

"Yeah, you say that now, but are you actually gonna do it?"

"I said I'll talk to him!"

At that moment, Wyatt and two other guys walked to our table, much to our disappointment.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to a lady. Remember your manners Chris." He tutted.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, annoyed.

"Hey Jessica. How come you bailed out on me?" He asked, ignoring Chris and shifting to face me.

"It's _Tessa_. And because you're an ass, Halliwell." I spat.

"Tessa, Jessica, same thing really. And what's with the last name status and the insults? I thought we were friends." He mocked.

"Piss off, Wyatt." Chris said in a stern voice.

"Oh come on, Chris, that's no way to talk to you're big brother." Wyatt replied, in a mocking tone, just to get on his nerves.

"I'm serious, just leave us alone."

Wyatt shook his head. "I don't think I want to."

"If you don't go, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" Wyatt challenged, as Chris tried his best not to show Wyatt that he was getting to him. I decided to save Chris and stood up quickly from the bench, to face Wyatt. We were just inches apart. I held a stern and annoyed look on my face.

"I'll make you regret the day you were born, Halliwell." I said.

"Nooo! Please don't!" He teased, as him and the other two guys started to laugh.

I pushed him away, as he chuckled. By this time, at least half the people outside must have been watching.

"You don't wanna be doing that, honey…" He warned.

"Why? What are you gonna do? Hit me? Go on then. Do it." I challenged, placing my hands firmly on my hips.

"I don't hit girls. Apart from Chris." He smirked.

"Why don't you just go back to doing what you do best and leave us alone?" I said giving him a cold, hard stare.

"And what is it that I do best then?"

"Just go." I yelled, ignoring his question and giving him another push.

"Alright, alright! We're going." Wyatt said, as he and his friends retreated and we were left in peace again. I sighed in frustration.

"At least _you_ don't have to live with him!" Chris pouted as Bianca smirked.

It was late. I was out with Chris and Bianca after school for a bit, before I realised the time and ran back to my dad's restaurant. I dumped my bag at the back of the kitchen and threw on an apron. I usually helped out around the restaurant for a bit just waitressing and stuff, for a little extra cash. I could see that things were very busy and I would probably be working late today.

"Jarrett, have you seen how many customers have piled in there?" One of the workers, and a close friend of dad's, yelled. Dad yelled something, but with all the noise from the workers and customers I couldn't hear what he said.

"Hey Tessa." He said, as he passed by me, carrying a plate of food in each hand.

"Hey Kale. Busy day?"

"No, you think?" He replied, sarcastically, rushing over to a table where a young woman and man sat impatiently. I smiled, as I pushed through the staff and reached my dad.

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up." I explained to my dad.

"Yeah okay, can you get this to table seven?" He asked, handing two plates to me.

"Sure. Your welcome!" I yelled, as he just ignored me. I sighed, and pushed through the kitchen and steered towards table seven.

As soon as my shift was over, I grabbed my bag, slung the long strap over my shoulder and told dad I was heading home. It was already dark and the night was quite chilly. It was a long-ish walk from the restaurant to home. I passed Chris's house on the way. His house was huge and mysterious. Sometimes, you could hear crashes and bangs from inside, but I usually wasn't too sure if it wasn't just my imagination. I stared at the house, as I was walking past it. I longed to find out what was inside the house that Chris didn't want me to see. I turned my attention to the nice silver car that was pummelling down the road, with music blasting out from it. I watched as it jerked to a stop, opposite Chris's house and the engine and music was cut off. A figure emerged from it, and I quickly identified it as Wyatt Halliwell. I quickened my pace, hoping he wouldn't notice me, and thankfully he didn't. Another figure stumbled out. It was a girl. Surprise, surprise. I unintentionally rolled my eyes. I watched as they entered the house opposite to Chris's house. I wondered why Wyatt didn't just take her to his house, so I assumed his parents were in or something. As soon as I reached home, I rushed to my room and threw on my pyjamas. I had already eaten at the restaurant, so I went straight to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

**Now for those of you who have read this, you shall be rewarded greatly.**

**Here is you reward:**

**[$(1)$]**

**It is a dollar! Because I **_**know**_** you need a dollar!**

**It's free. A gift from me to you. But this is a one off, because it's the first chapter in the story. Your gonna have review. If you review, I will give you another dollar in the next chapter. **

**Love You! :)**


	2. Caught In The Act

Hi. I'm back. Thank you ClanaFan01 for your review (first review for this story). And yeah I agree with you, there wasn't enough of these kinda stories so I decided to make my own. :) And for your review, as promised I present you with…a dollar! [$(1)$]

**Yay! Well here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2 – Caught In The Act

The days went by, as I endured each Math lesson with Wyatt. I usually tried to ignore him, but the guy was so irritating, especially since he learnt exactly what pushed my buttons.

I woke up early the next morning, and couldn't get back sleep, so I decided to get ready early. I brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower first. I then picked out my outfit to wear for today. After minutes of deciding, I went with a short, denim skirt and a short-sleeved top since it was quite hot out today. I ran a comb through my wavy hair, before I stuffed some books into my side bag, and rushed downstairs.

I wasn't very hungry, so I decided to just make some toast. Unfortunately, I lost track of time, and burnt the toast.

Just as I had finished scraping off the last of the burnt bits, dad came downstairs, and in to the kitchen. He was startled to see me up already. Usually, I slept in.

"Couldn't get back to sleep." I explained, "How did it go last night? I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Actually, we managed it. It was probably the busiest day we'd had in weeks. Did you burn your toast?"

"Hey, not everyone is a super chef like you."

"Throw that away, I'll make you something decent enough to eat."

"I think I'll survive. It's not that bad, and besides, that's just wasting food."

I took a bite out of the piece of toast and turned my nose up against it. It still tasted horrible. I remembered that dad was still watching me, and I looked up. He was laughing to himself, but trying to hide it.

"It tastes fine!" I tried to convince him.

As soon as breakfast was over, dad headed to work. I realised it was too early to go to school, so I thought I would drive around for a bit. Dad had gotten me an old car before start of the school year, and when I got my licence I was finally free to drive myself to school instead of having dad drop me off, which was quite embarrassing. It was only embarrassing because some of the more popular girls would just stand and drool over him. My dad was quite young. He and my mom had me when he was 17 and she was eighteen. She had died in childbirth, so it was just my dad left to take care of me.

I only had one picture of my mom. That was of her and dad at Prom. She had light brown hair, but she had the same pale blue eyes as me. We had similar facial structures as well. I looked more like my mom than my dad. Her name was Kathryn Erin Houghton. My dad's was Jarrett Sean Andrews. My own name, Tessa Leigh Andrews, didn't really have any important significance. I wasn't named after anyone or anything like that, unlike most people I knew.

My dad's parents kicked him out when they found out he got his girlfriend pregnant, so he moved in with a friend, Kale. Kale helped my dad to take care of me sometimes. When my great aunt found out about dad's situation, she bought a house for us to live in. Sadly she passed away, just before I turned 4. I have never seen my grandparents from dad's side, and I stopped seeing mom's parents since I was 7 when they moved away to England. Since then it's just been dad and me. He was about 33 years old now, but apparently still young enough to drool over.

As soon as it was a reasonable time to start arriving at school, I sped off towards school. I parked it in the student parking lot and hopped out, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

Lessons went by slowly, until finally the moment I had been dreading came. I entered the classroom to Math and trudged to my seat. I kept my head down as students came piling in. I was aware of the chair next to me scrape against he floor as the person sat down.

"Hey Tessa." He greeted as I just ignored him, which was my usual plan, but I couldn't help giving him a little glare.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Guess."

"I'm not a mind reader."

"No, you're not. You'd need a mind to be one of them." I snapped.

He grinned.

"Well, I'm pretty bored. How 'bout me and you skip this boring class, and…" He started, putting his arm around me much to my disgust. I didn't fail to notice the other girls staring back at us, and sending me daggers.

"Get off me, you disgusting pig." I pushed his arm off and gave him a disgusted look.

Thankfully, the teacher came in at that point, so I had a good reason to ignore Wyatt, and soon enough, he gave up trying to talk to me, as usual. The bell finally rang, signalling the end of class and the start of lunch, after many unbearable minutes. I swear, everyone was so tense in class today, but nevertheless, I brushed the feeling off. It was probably something to do with the preppy cheerleaders who now hated my guts.

I joined Chris and Bianca at our usual spot, outside on the benches.

"How was class?" Chris asked, sympathetically.

"Meh. Kinda gotten used to it now." I lied, not particularly wanting to tell Chris that his brother was an asshole with a death wish.

Soon enough, Chris and Bianca were engrossed in a new conversation that I wasn't sure what it was about, but I pretended to listen anyway, as I went into a sort of daze.

My eyes wandered around, curiously, and caught the football field, where most of the Jocks usually hung out. This day was no exception. I noticed that some of the members of the football team, including Wyatt, was there, and a few cheerleaders and I just couldn't help but to watch Wyatt.

His shirt was unbuttoned and open, revealing his chest, which made sense considering the heat that was blazing down, and he was throwing a football. The lines tracing his muscles and abs were so defining and hard to miss. I had to say, his muscles were really impressive, and gave complimented that athletic look he had.

I stared at his perfect body - which I could've sworn sparkled - unaware of what I was even doing. I broke away my gaze, tearing my eyes away from his body and gazed up at him, only to find him staring back at me, with a glint in his hazel eyes and smiling with that same cocky grin.

Crap.

I looked away very quickly, embarrassed, as I tried to pretend as if the last few minutes had never happened. I was nervous at what would happen next. I could already predict that he would surely tease me about this, and knowing him he would never let this go.

I let my hair fall over my face, so that it shielded me from him. I peeped out of the corner of my eye, through the little gaps between strands of blond hair. To my dismay, I saw him making his way towards us. I felt the sudden alarm rush through me, as I started to panic. I silently prayed for the bell to ring soon. I was at the same time thankful for the fact that nobody had noticed me staring at Wyatt intently, and yet annoyed that he himself had caught me. Each step he took was like another blow to the gut. I was so focused on how far away he was from me, that I almost jumped by the loud, ringing noise from the bell. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I felt the panic start to go away. I knew he would confront me about it sooner or later. Better later than sooner, though.

I rushed to my next class, without a single word to Chris or Bianca, before Wyatt could catch up and torment me for staring as I did.

The morning after the incident with Wyatt at lunch, I had overslept and was late to school. Dad was already at work so he couldn't have woken me up. I was nervous and anxious for this day to end, dreading Math. All through my first few lessons, I kept thinking about what might happen. I was wondering why I was even staring at all, because I did not absolutely under no circumstances have any feelings for this guy apart from a strong disliking. Even so, it didn't mean anything anyway. I was debating whether or not to even turn up. In the end, I decided that skipping class was just not me, and I would rather face him earlier than later. Well, okay, that was a lie.

Finally, the dreaded moment arrived. Luckily, Wyatt hadn't turned up yet (typical), so I didn't have to worry about meeting his gaze as I went to sit down. Because that wouldn't have been awkward at all!

I managed to occupy myself by inking on random patterns on my notebook. The minutes ticked by as Mr. Reynolds arrived, and I didn't think he would even show up, to my confusion. I thought he'd be jumping at this opportunity. I started to relax as I became more and more convinced that he wasn't gonna show, all the while keeping on guard in case he did. I happily took some notes, satisfied and relieved.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and my face fell. It was like a stab in the stomach, as if someone purposely wanted to raise my hopes up, only to kick me down again.

"Glad to see you're not making a habit of being late, Mr. Halliwell." The teacher remarked with sarcasm.

Wyatt smiled and nodded at him, as he went to go sit down. All the while, I had my head down, pretending to be too engrossed in something else to notice him. Unfortunately, he wasn't fooled.

"You can drop the act."

I looked up by mistake, realising too late that I was supposed to be ignoring him.

"I know you're not actually doing anything, you're just trying to pretend you're busy with some other work."

What did he want? A gold medal?

"I _am_ busy." I mumbled, looking down.

"So did you get a good look?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, yesterday, at lunch." I didn't miss the cocky grin he wore on his face as he said that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, deciding to pretend that yesterday never happened.

"Are you- are you _serious_?"

I shrugged.

"Oh come on! You were staring at my body like there was no tomorrow!" He exclaimed rather loudly. I kicked him, as he shot me a dark look.

"Mr. Halliwell, is there a problem?" Mr. Reynolds asked, as Wyatt tore his murderous gaze off me. I smirked, satisfied that I finally got a good enough reason to kick him.

"Um, no, sorry Sir."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Mr. Reynolds said, as he returned to the rest of the class. **(My teacher actually said that to me. Her exact words were: **_**Is there a problem?**_** Me: **_**No.**_** Her: **_**Do you want one?**_** Me: **_**Er…no?**_** What a creep.. -.- )**

Wyatt turned to stare into my eyes. I stared back.

"I wasn't!" I insisted, after a lot of awkward staring, keeping my voice low in case there was a repeat of earlier. He laughed softly.

"Don't deny it, honey."

"Seriously, you don't even know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you, staring at me, or rather my body." He smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I wasn't even looking at you!" I hissed.

"Miss. Andrews, Mr. Halliwell." Mr. Reynolds warned us, annoyed that we yet again disrupted his lesson.

"Sorry Sir." I answered. As soon as Mr. Reynolds took his attention off of us, Wyatt turned to me again.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. To be honest, I don't actually blame you. I mean, with a body like this, let's face it. I'm irresistible." He replied, as I rolled my eyes in response.

"Hey, don't worry, you can even have a little photo, you know, just to keep you warm at night." He winked at me.

"Ugh, you are absolutely disgusting."

"Me? Disgusting? I'm not the one who can't keep their eyes to themselves." He joked, "You know, you used me for my body. I feel so- so cheap."

"I was watching you play, you idiot." I replied.

"Mm, see I think you were perving."

"Well I wasn't!" I snapped.

"Miss. Andrews, Mr. Halliwell! There obviously seems to be some kind of problem between the pair of you, so whatever issues you may have, you can sort out at lunch in detention, and _not_ in my lesson!" Mr. Reynolds scolded, clearly pissed. He gave me one of those you-of-all-people-should-know-better-i'm-very-disappointed-in-you looks, before returning to the rest of the class.

"Now look what you did!" I hissed.

"I believe _you're_ the one responsible for this."

"Because of you! If you hadn't been such an asshole, I wouldn't have to spend my lunchtime with _you_."

"I bet you'd like that, though, wouldn't you?" He replied as I shook my head slowly in disgust.

"Well, it's a good thing I was such an asshole, then, isn't it?" He said, just to piss me off even more. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to kick him again, this time hard enough to leave a little reminder to never piss me off again.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Detention

Aghh, my little cousins are driving me nuts! One of them smashed the light bulb in my room just as I was about to come in, and fell ALL over me. Luckily I wasn't cut or anything, but I was in a bit of shock. And another one has printed out 21 sheets of paper that he has drawn on using Paint. Money doesn't grow on trees! And think of all the trees that have been cut down for him to print out crappy paintings he's done. Ugh sorry but it was really crap. There. I said it. I seriously don't want kids when I'm older. Phew. Sorry. Just so friggin' annoyed. It's the Summer Holidays and I am so bored.

'Kay so here's the next chapter. Thanks to ClanaFan01 for reviewing and I hope this chapter answers your question ;)

Chapter 3 - Detention

"I don't know what the problem is guys, but you better sort it out quick, okay? I'm not going to have you two disrupting my class all the time. In the meantime, you can apologise by scraping off gum from the tables." Mr. Reynolds said, as he handed us each scrapers. I was annoyed that I had to spend my lunch scraping gum off the tables, with _Wyatt_, of all people. This was all his fault, the stupid idiot.

"Fine. I'll take the back row." Wyatt sighed in annoyance. It was his fault we were here anyway, so I don't know why he was in such a piss.

"Oh, Wyatt," Mr. Reynolds handed him a bucket, "Back row's the _worst_."

I sniggered, as I took the other bucket, and started around the middle.

"When I return, this classroom better be gum free," Mr. Reynolds said as he left, probably because he couldn't be bothered to watch us hopelessly scrape the gum off the tables.

I knelt down, and stuck my head under a table. There was lots of gum everywhere. Most of them were pink and white, and there was one which was bright blue and huge.

It reminded me of when I was in Middle School, when me and Bianca thought it would be totally badass to stick chewing gum to the backs of tables. **(True story with me, except it was in Primary school …and I got caught…)**

"Gross." I mumbled.

I started scraping the gum off. For the first few minutes it was silent, apart from the sound of the metal scraping against the wooden tables. Then Wyatt came over to me. His arms were supporting his weight, whilst his body hovered over mine. His face was practically in mine and his hazel eyes gazed down into mine. He leaned n.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pushing him off of me. I gave him a funny look. He fell next to me, as I immediately sat up. He soon sat up too.

"I thought you might have liked a little smooch, you know, just to _really_ motivate you."

"I don't even wanna_ look_ at you right now!" I snapped.

"Is it because I'm wearing clothes?"

"You are unbelievable." I tried to shoved him away, as he just laughed.

"Seriously, let's just skip this crap." He suggested. As tempted as I was, I wasn't gonna let myself go anywhere with him.

"No thanks." I said, coldly, returning back to the task. I angrily tried to pry off another wad of gum.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Wyatt."

"What? Afraid you won't be able to control yourself alone with me?" He mocked.

"No, I- OW!" I yelled, as the scraper dug right into my palm, forming a large cut across it. Soon enough, drops of crimson-red blood seeped through, and appeared along the cut, forming a pool of red in the middle of my palm. I stared at my palm, holding my wrist, as if that would have eased the pain.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked, in a worried tone.

"No! I just cut myself!" I snapped back.

"Let me have a look." He said, taking my hand in his. I immediately snatched it back.

"No, it's _fine_."

"Just let me see, Tessa." He sighed, grabbing my hand back fiercely. I winced.

"Sorry," He apologised.

He took one swift look at the cut.

"That's nasty." He remarked. He let go of my hand and in a flash held out a plaster.

"And you just happened to have that in your pocket?" I asked. **(Damn, I really wanted to put: **_**What else did he have in there? Condoms?**_** But that would've been kind of wrong…)**

He just ignored me.

"We need to clean the wound, it looks quite deep." He said, steering me out of the classroom.

"It's not as bad as it looks, _really_." I protested.

He stopped outside the toilets. Just before we entered, I realised where _exactly_ he was taking me.

"Woah, I'm not going in _there_." I pointed to the door to the men's toilets.

"Why not?"

"Um, because it's the boys' toilets!"

"Just go in."

"_No!"_

"Well, we can't go to the girls' toilets. It's less awkward with you going in here, than me in the girl's toilets."

"I'm still not going in there."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"Why should I?"

"Look, there's nobody in there."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a guy."

"_Oh great reason_." I replied, sarcastically.

"I promise, there is no one in there."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I commented, but he just ignored me as he dragged me into the boys' toilets, with me practically kicking and screaming, well at least twisting and struggling to get out of his grasp.

"_See_, there's no one in here!" Wyatt reassured me, as I leant against the sink.

There was a loud whistle behind me, and we immediately turned around. There was one other person in here.

_Stupid Wyatt._

He had short dark brown hair, and slightly tanned skin, complete with two pools of deep blue eyes. He was wearing a varsity jacket, making it clear he was on the football team.

"Geez, another one? She's hot too." He commented, looking me up and down, as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Tell me when you're done, I can give her dessert." He continued, as I mentally threw up in my mind.

"Get out of here, Jordan." Wyatt demanded in a low threatening voice. Jordan stared at him for a few moments. He looked back at me, and back to Wyatt, before taking off.

As soon as he disappeared, I hit Wyatt in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"_Idiot._"

As soon as he cleaned the cut, he covered it with the plaster; all the while I watched his hands swiftly deal with the cut. It still stung a bit and my palm was all red.

"Since when were you such an expert on these things?" I asked, staring up at him.

"My dad…he was a…doctor…and I guess I just…picked up on a few things." He smiled as if there was more to the story. He was still holding my hand. I felt a sudden tingling sensation where the cut was. As soon as it had gone, the pain had disappeared too, and y palm had returned to its original colour.

"There. All better. Wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Thank you." I replied.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. I quickly walked out, before anyone else caught me inside the boys' toilets. Turning back once more to look at Wyatt, I smiled as he smiled back. I continued walking, holding my hand. It felt strange. Different. It was weird how it had suddenly gone back to its normal state. It didn't hurt one bit, after Wyatt had handled it, as if he had magic hands.

I pressed down on the plaster to see if it stung a bit. Nothing. It just felt normal, as if there wasn't even a large cut there. No pain, not even a tiny bit. Just…nothing.

I couldn't take it any longer. It would bug me for the rest of the day f I didn't do this. I ripped off the plaster.

Where the cut should have been was…nothing.

**Heehee. Wyatt 3**

Damn you Microsoft Word and Fanfiction. When it seems like I've written a nice chunky paragraph on Word, Fanfiction always makes it seem like 2 or 3 sentences. Grr.

**So what did you think? Review please :) You know you want to ;)**


	4. The Restaurant

I am so sorry! I haven't updated in a while because I was on holiday. But now I'm back. Crabs, got school tomorrow. No more Summer holidays :(

Well by the looks of it, it seems this fanfic has got quite a few readers WOOP! Thanks for all your support and advice, guys. Thanks for reviewing, and even if yah didn't thanks for adding this to story alert and blah.

Oh and also someone said something about Bianca meaning to be 4 years older than Chris, (BitterSweet) but yeah I changed it around a bit to fit the story. And thanks for the school schedule guide thing! It helped a lot!

OH YEAH AND IMPOIRTANTLY. Before I forget. I have absolutely no idea why Wyatt and Tessa would take History. I only picked it because my sister's doing History. So lets go back and change it to…MATHS! I don't ready get the whole Calculus, Algebra, those kinda separate classes things soo lets just leave it at math, kay?

Chapter 4 – The Restaurant

I stared at my hand over and over. There was absolutely no evidence that a large, deep cut had been there. No blood. No scar. Nothing. Just skin. It was as if it had never even happened.

"Hey, are you gonna help, or are you gonna stare at you're hand all day?" Dad asked. He looked exhausted from the amount of people that had been coming and dining in.

"Sorry." I jumped up, and grabbed the apron, putting it on. I picked up the notebook and pen I used to take orders.

"There's a family, that's reserved their table. Could you go take table 4's order?" Dad asked, as I nodded in response.

I scribbled 'table 4' at the top of the page so I wouldn't forget.

I briefly scanned the room for table 4 and soon I noticed it. I walked over to it, not paying much attention to it.

"Hi, are you ready to order yet?" I asked, with my head down, as I drew little patterns in the corner of the page.

"Tessa." A voice said. I looked up. It was Chris…and his family.

"…Hi." I answered back.

"I didn't know you would be working today." Chris commented.

"I didn't know you were coming _here_ today." I replied casually.

"Um…yeah. We decided to go out for a meal as a family." He said, and I immediately sensed the irritation in his voice. I smiled.

"Hey Mrs. Halliwell, Mr. Wyatt." I greeted them. I had met Chris's parents on a number of occasions. They had once invited me and Bianca to the beach with them, and another time they had invited me and dad to a dinner party. Rare occasions like parties and other events were the only times I had actually ventured inside their Manor. They were nice people and pretty easy to talk to.

Their 14-year-old daughter, Melinda, was there too, though she seemed to be more interested in the text she just received. Wyatt was there as well, looking as bored as ever, as his eyes lazily scanned the restaurant, probably regretting every minute he's wasting here when he could be screwing the brains out of some girl. He then looked back down, and I realised he was texting someone, probably some slutty cheerleader.

"Hi, honey. And please call us Piper and Leo. How've you been?" Piper said cheerily. She was obviously the glue that held this whole thing together. Well, she was at least the only _fairly_ happy looking person at the table.

"Good, thanks. How bout you?"

"Fine thanks."

"So are you ready to order?"

"Oh yeas." Piper replied, as she went on to order what she wanted. I took orders from the rest of the family.

I went away to take the orders to the kitchen. When I came back with the food, I smirked as I overheard Piper scolding Melinda and Wyatt for texting, Chris for swinging on the chair, and Leo for not doing anything about it.

"He we are." I announced, putting the plates full of food on the table, I went back to get the rest of the plates.

"Thank you." Piper said.

"No problem. If there's anything else you need, just give me a shout." I replied as Leo nodded. I smiled at Chris, before I was about to take off.

Oh, actually, Tessa?"

I turned around, only to realise the voice that had said that belonged to none other than Wyatt, who was, as usual, wearing that same cocky grin.

"Let me know if you want that photo of me, just to add to your personal collection."

"Why, so I can throw darts at it?" I replied, making a gesture with my hands, pretending to throw darts. It was a lame comeback, but it was the best I could come up with on the spot.

"I love you too, babe." He replied. I shot him a dark look, and rolled my eyes as I walked off, not caring if anyone thought I was being rude.

"Stop hitting on my friends!" I heard Chris say to Wyatt as soon as I had walked off.

"Yes, Wyatt. I really wanted this to be a special family-bonding night, but if you're gonna harass the staff here then…" Piper lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. It was just a joke." He replied.

I served a few more people, before my shift ended. It was almost 9pm, so a lot of hours had passed. I swiftly glanced at Table 4. Looks like someone else had already given them the bill and they had left ages ago.

"Dad, I'm gonna head home now, 'kay?" I popped my head through the kitchen.

"Okay. Love you." He replied, hurrying around the kitchen.

"Love you too. Bye."

I pushed through the crowd, making my way to the exit. I left the warm, dry restaurant and into the cold, crisp air. It was raining quite heavily. The beaming white moon glowed in the black night sky, like an elegant and precious jewel. It's shine lead the way. I wrapped my arms around me. My teeth were chattering noisily from the cold breathing on my bare skin.

It seemed to take forever to get home as if for every step I took, another mile was added on. The cold harsh rain poured down on me, soaking my hair and clothes.

I noticed a white glow creep closer to me and I turned around. I was suddenly blinded by a brilliant bright light. I shielded my eyes from it, slowing down my pace. The light came closer and closer, forming into the shape of a car. It looked silver, though I couldn't really tell. It slowed down and stopped beside me, and I automatically stopped too, waiting. The window rolled down, revealing a face I had grown to know all too well.

"Need a lift?" Wyatt offered.

I thought about it for a few short moments, wondering if there was more to his offer, but then thought nothing more of it as I reluctantly accepted, figuring it was better than having to trudge home in the miserable rain. I climbed into the front passenger's seat, nodding my thanks. Wyatt stared at me, as I tried to stop my teeth from chattering so loudly.

"Here." Wyatt said, pulling off his leather jacket and putting it around my shoulders. I glanced at him hesitantly before slipping my arms through the armholes. It was really warm against my frozen skin, and it smelt lovely. It smelt sweet and fresh and like…like _Wyatt. _I breathed in the scent, savouring it.

I thanked him, as he started up the engine. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the headrest for a few minutes. I had a mild headache from the rain. I opened my eyes to see us driving through an unfamiliar part. I wondered how he'd know where I lived; yet I said nothing, since he seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"How's your hand?" He asked, finally breaking the silence that had consumed us. His voice was low and alluring.

"You tell me." I replied, remembering all about the cut and how it seemed to have miraculously healed and vanished.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes were focused on the road and it seemed like he had his teeth gritted.

"I think you do." I kept my voice straight to the point and severe.

"And what's that?" He challenged.

"Umm…well…I don't know how, but somehow you managed to _heal_ my hand, _literally_!"

"You're crazy." He replied, laughing.

"Laugh all you want, but you and I both know it's true."

"You can believe what you want, princess." He mocked, stopping at the traffic lights and leaning in. I pushed him away automatically.

"Go to hell." I said.

"Been there." He answered, chuckling to himself as if there was more to his comment. I stared at him for a couple of moments, trying to figure him out.

"Okay, what is your problem?" I finally asked.

"What?"

"Is life just one big joke to you? Is that why you go around, screwing the brains out of every girl you can find?"

"Okay, clearly_, I'm_ not the one with the problem."

"Oh and _I_ am?"

"Well, you're acting like some jealous, vindictive freak."

"Ha, jealous? Seriously, get over yourself, Halliwell."

"Admit it, you're jealous."

"Of what? That I'm _not _being screwed and chucked around, like you do to the other sluts?"

"Hey, you're not so perfect either, _princess_." He sneered.

"Maybe not, but at least I don't go around sleeping with everyone I lay my eyes on, like the desperate, selfish jerk you are."

"Selfish?" He scoffed.

"You're denying it?"

"If only you knew." He muttered quietly, but not quiet enough for me to not hear.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter.

"No, tell me." I pressed.

"Just drop it, okay?" He urged.

"You're pathetic." I replied, but none the less, I let the subject drop. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, with only the soft humming of the engine as company.

"Why do you care so much about what I do, anyway?"

"I don't." I answered defensively.

"Then what's with all the spite?"

"You treat girls like crap and you practically walk all over them."

"You don't know _anything_ about my life and what I do!"

"Well then enlighten me, Wyatt." I challenged.

"You know what, forget it, just get out." He said, pulling over in an unfamiliar area.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out." He repeated. I stared at him disbelievingly, as what he said finally sank in. I shook my head in disgust.

"Screw you, Wyatt." I spat, opening the car door to get out.

"Whatever, bitch." He replied. His tone made it clear he didn't even care in the slightest bit.

As soon as I slammed the car door shut with great force, Wyatt sped off in the distance. He didn't even bother to wait for me to step back, before driving off. I quickly jumped back, merely avoiding being seriously injured.

He seriously just left me here, in the middle of nowhere? What a jerk.

I sighed, frustrated, and wrapped my arms around myself. I realised I still had Wyatt's jacket on, and although the thought of anything to do with Wyatt within touching distance of me made me sick with disgust, I was very grateful for it. Even though part of me, the furious part, wanted to tear it off, rip it to shreds and spit on it. But that was unfortunately, not an option, since it was still raining and the air was cold and cruel.

I looked around, trying to figure out where the hell I was. I looked for any signs, street names, anything that could help me identify this mystery place. Stupid Wyatt. I started to walk in the direction that Wyatt had driven off. How could he just leave me?

Panic started to rise in me. I swore someone was following me, or watching me. I knew I was being ridiculous. But still, I scanned my surroundings, and to my relief there was no one around. But I had a sinking feeling, and the paranoia crept back in. I realised that the fact that there was absolutely no one around made the situation worse. It was worse because there was nothing here. Not even a cat roaming the streets or an owl hooting in the trees. Not even the faint sound of insects chirping, that can normally be heard in the night. All that could be heard was the wind rustling through the trees and the rain slapping on the cold ground. It was quiet. Too quiet. And all the while, I still had the strangest feeling that somebody was watching me, disguising themselves into the night, moving with the shadows, always one step ahead of me. As I quickened my pace, it seemed as though the wind grew harsher, and the trees rustled with more force. I started to run, as the rustling grew more ferocious, as if someone, some_thing_ was running also, chasing me.

To my relief, I started to advance into more familiar surroundings. I recognised the inviting home of Mrs. Brayers. I started to relax a little more.

As soon as I got home, thankful that I even reached it, I ran up the stairs, as the warmth from inside made me feel the cold and wetness emanate. Outside, I had been used to the cold and wet. I hardly noticed it. Inside, I was forced to feel them on my body. I shivered with cold.

I ripped the jacket off and threw it on my bed. I took off all my other clothes, and went to the bathroom, still shuddering. I turned on the hot water tap, and let the steamy water pour into the bath. I dipped myself in as the warmth radiated across my body, warming me up in no time. I sank lower in.

My little cousin is so cute. I put my harry potter 3d glasses on her the other day and she looked so adorable. And she's always sticking her tongue out, it's so cute :D Can't wait until she starts crawling. Now I miss her :(

**Haha, sorry, random.**

**So please review and tell me what you think, any improvements, suggestions, etc. **

**I know when my life is getting sad, when I randomly watch Scooby doo (the new one) despite my age, and laugh my head off because velma and shaggy are going out HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH!**

**Yay! One month until my biiiirthdayy, hyahhh!**

**Nooow, this is the story all about how, **

**My life got flipped turned upside down, **

**And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there**

**I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air.**

**Innnnnnn West Philedelphia, born and raise,**

**On the playground is where I spent most of my days,**

**Chillin' out, maxin', relaxin' all cool,**

**And shooting some b-ball outside of school,**

**When a couple of guys, they were up to no good, **

**Starting making trouble in the neighbourhood,**

**I got in one lil' fight and my mom got scared,**

**And said you're moving with yah auntie and uncle in Bel Air.**

**(I can't remember the rest)**

**Xoxo (I need to stop watching Gossip Girl)**


	5. Stalking, Walking and Lots of Talking

I am SOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But it's just that their doing some of the GCSE courses a year early or something at my school, and well the GCSE Maths course start in January, and guess what. I suck at Maths! I still wonder how I got into the top set. I shouldn't be in there.

**So yeaah, been trying to make all this revision sink in ready for January. **

**Also, my dad's company is gonna shut down in 6 months. That means I might have to move, probably back to where I was born, that is unless he finds another job here. The thing is, I am all for moving, but all my friends think I don't wanna go. Sorry, but I always manage to feel left out with them. **

**But there are some people I would REAALLY miss, like my Harry Potter buddies, my glee and 90210 buddy, and my Spanish buddy, and my long time primary school friend. **

**Oh crap? Is that the time?**

**Here it is, after lots of waiting. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – Stalking, Walking and Lots of Talking

I slammed my locker door shut, and jumped slightly when I saw the figure that was leaning against the row of lockers next to mine, staring at me with that same smirk that seemed as though it was permanently implanted on his face.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked, though I knew he was not in the least bit sorry. He was somewhat more amused.

_Asshole._

"No." I replied blatantly annoyed tone. I started to walk away.

"Wait." He called after me, yet I carried on walking and ignored him.

Without any effort, he managed to catch up to me, despite my best efforts at power walking.

"You're not still mad at me for last night are you?"

"No, I couldn't possibly imagine being mad at you for ditching me in the middle of nowhere, in the freezing cold rain!" I snapped, sarcastically.

Wyatt looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He asked, looking up.

"No, not really."

"Umm…okay, so we're still friends?"

"We were never friends in the first place." I replied, as he just laughed.

"Well, we could be, if you'd like to." He answered.

"No."

"No?"

"Not in a million years."

"Damn girl, way to crush a guy's heart." He replied, as I playfully pushed him.

"Okay, look, I'm really sorry for being such a jerk. Can we start over?" He asked, holding out his hand, "Hi, I'm Wyatt."

I looked at the hand he held out…and then his smug face. And to think I thought he was actually being serious.

"What do you want from me, Wyatt?"

"Huh. Well, I was wondering, I've been falling behind in class, and-"

The sound of the bell signalled for the next class.

"Later," I said, a smile creeping up on my face, as I took off without another backward glance.

I noticed Chris walking not so far ahead, in the wrong direction to his next class. I was about to call out to him, when someone grabbed me and pulled me behind a wall.

"Aahh!" I screamed, before a small palm clamped over my mouth. The person whirled me around to face them.

"Bianca!" I hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh!" She urged, putting a finger to her lips.

"What? Why?"

"He's going in the wrong direction for his next class." She whispered, searching the crowd for some unknown figure.

"Yeah! So am I!" I hissed, annoyed and confused.

"Haven't you noticed? Lately he's been so distant and secretive and…weird."

"Bianca, who are you on about?"

"Chris!"

"Chris?"

"Yeah." She replied, "I think he's hiding something. Something big."

"Haven't you learnt yet? Chris is _always_ hiding something, and he's _always_ secretive." I reassured her.

"This time is different, Tessa, I can feel it."

"What? Are you some kind of psychic now?" I joked.

"I'm serious!"

"Well, what is he hiding then?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." She replied, she grabbed me and dragged me along.

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever Chris is planning to go."

"Are you telling me that we're gonna spy of Chris?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Yep!"

"He's gonna kill us if he finds out, you know."

"_If _he finds out, which he won't!" She replied, optimistically.

We hid behind Bianca's car, watching Chris get into his car a few rows ahead. Bianca grabbed me and opened the door to her car, pushing me in and slamming the door shut.

"Ow!" I protested, as she crept into the driver's seat. The engine purred to life. Soon enough, we were pulling out the student parking lot, not so far behind Chris. There was only one car in between us. We drove as inconspicuously as we could, trying to stay hidden behind the few cars between Chris and us. We got to some traffic lights that had just turned amber. Immediately, Bianca sped up, determined no t to lose sight of Chris, and swearing loudly at how slow the drivers in front of us were going.

It was too late. The lights had already turned red. She slammed her foot down on the brakes, and it made a loud, horrible screeching noise.

"Damn!" She yelled, hitting her hands on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Hey, just be glad that we're still alive." I replied.

As soon as the lights turned green, Bianca sped off, in the direction that Chris had went. We circled the area for a long while, before giving up. He was long gone.

"We lost him." Bianca declared.

"Why are you so intent on finding out where he's going anyway?"

"I'm sick of all these lies he's keeping. Besides, aren't you just a bit curious?"

"I was, once upon a time, but I got over it. Simple as."

We retreated back to school. By the time we got back to school, it was nearly the end of the day, with only one lesson left.

"He is hiding something! I know it!" Bianca tried to convince me.

"When are you gonna learn that Chris is always hiding something?" I smiled.

"See ya later."

"Alligator." I replied, as she looked at me funnily and laughed. I guess my sore attempt at humour kind of flopped.

I trudged to the class I was supposed to be at. I apologised for being very, very late, making up some excuse about having to go to a doctor's appointment. Finally, the bell, once again, rang, signalling the end of the day, and the cattle, once again, started moving.

By the time I got to the parking lot, most of the students had already gone.

I was satisfied that I had managed to avoid Wyatt for most of the day, with the exception of this morning, but at least I didn't have to hear him crack up some more of his perverted jokes or anything.

I made my way to my car, but almost dropped my keys and fainted in shock when I got there. I wasn't expecting this. Wyatt was leaning against the door to my car with that same cocky grin permanently implanted on his face. I tried to calculate the probability that he didn't see me. It wasn't too good.

I coolly picky up my keys and edged closer towards the car, determined not to let him know that he had startled me, though I didn't think it worked, since he could hardly hold back the laughter.

"Are you stalking me now?" I accused him.

"We didn't get a chance to finish off our little chat before."

"Yes we did." I replied, as Wyatt started to pull off his top, "What do you think you're doing?" I looked around to make sure no one was around. Thankfully, there wasn't.

"What? I thought you might want another look. You still want that picture?"

"That joke is getting a little old, don't you think?" I replied, with annoyance, rolling my eyes. I kept my eyes on the ground, trying to avoid looking at him. If I did, he would just take it the wrong way, and he'd have another thing to tease me about 24/7.

"I'll tell you what's getting old." He said, stepping in front of the door to the driver's seat to stop me from getting in, "You pretending you don't want me."

"That's because I really don't."

He grinned, but didn't say anything more.

"Well, if you don't mind. " I said, moving closer to the door of the car, automatically making Wyatt step aside. He watched me with a smirk on his face, as if he were psychoanalysing me or something and had just discovered something about me that was particularly entertaining. I opened the door.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked.

"Well, actually, yes."

"Well, go on then, spit it out."

"So you know, as I was saying earlier this morning, I've been falling behind in class, and well, I need a tutor."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"I was wondering if you would tutor me?" He asked, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"Haha, good one."

"What?"

"For a minute there, I actually thought you were being serious."

"I am!" He replied, to which I just laughed.

"Let me get this straight. _You_ want _me_ to tutor you?"

"I would really appreciate your help." He replied, putting the puppy dog eyes on again.

"I don't know…"

"What's the matter, you don't trust yourself with me?"

"You're right, I might vomit!" I snapped, as he just sighed.

"Pleeeaase?" He pleaded.

"Ugh! Fine!" I threw my hands up, and gave in. What harm could it do?

"Really?"

"Yes? Just name a time and place." I replied. I couldn't believe that I had just agreed to tutor _Wyatt_, the devil himself!

"Um, how about now?"

"Now? So you expect me just to drop everything just to tutor you?"

"…Or we could go any other time…?"

"No, now's fine." I sighed. I guess I had some free time.

"Thanks. I thought we could go to this café close by, you wouldn't have to drive. We could just walk, if you'd like."

"Okay, fine. Lead the way."

We started to walk, cutting through pathways and crossing roads.

"So, I didn't see you in class today." He said.

"Uh, yeah…I had a doctor's appointment." I lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was just a check-up. Nothing serious." I said, trying the sound as convincing as I could.

"Uh-huh. So you weren't by any chance stalking my little brother, were you?"

I stopped in my tracks, and shifted my body to face him.

"H-how…" I started, confused, "No, I wasn't stalking him."

"Don't bother trying to lie to me."

"How did you know anyway?"

"I hear things." He answered simply.

"Were _you_ stalking me?" I asked, slightly amused, and not buying his 'I hear things' crap.

"Nahh. Not my kind of style. It's more like yours." He replied, to which I just gave him a glare.

"Like I said. I hear things." He repeated.

"From where?" I asked.

"Ah, you know, just here and there."

I didn't say anything and just carried on walking, wondering what he would say to Chris, or if he had even told him already.

"Don't worry, you secret's safe with me." He reassured me, though I wasn't all that convinced.

"Thanks…I guess." I replied, confused at his response. I was certain that he would have told Chris. Afterall, they were brothers. We carried on walking.

"So, just out of curiosity, why _were_ you stalking Chris?" He asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Well, since I am keeping this secret, I think it _is_ my business."

So that was how it was gonna be.

"If you must know, Bianca dragged me along with her, so I don't actually know myself."

"Bianca – dark hair, tan skin, sexy body?"

"Alright, do you want a tutor or not?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes. Sorry." He apologised.

We arrived at what seemed like the café he was talking about, and sat down at one of the tables parked on the outside part of the café.

"Okay, so what do you want me to tutor you on exactly?" I asked.

"Erm…How 'bout the stuff we're doing now in Maths?" He suggested.

"Okay." I replied, getting out the relevant books as Wyatt did the same.

"Well, it's pretty simple really," I began, as I explained the work in great detail, even though it didn't look like he was listening or in the slightest bit interested.

"Got that?" I asked, after I had finished.

"Uh, maybe you should run me through it one more time." He replied.

"You know with anyone else, I'd actually think that _was_ a joke."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I know you want me." He replied, with a sly grin planted firmly across his lips, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Is your brain really _that_ small that you can tell yourself that and you actually believe it?" I asked with annoyance. He shrugged his shoulders, still wearing his usual cocky smile. I let out an exasperated sigh of frustration.

"Your right." I replied, in a slow and convincing voice, "Let's do it. Me and you. My house. Right now."

Wyatt studied my face carefully for several moments, looking quite surprised.

"You're joking." He stated finally.

"Congratulations! You aren't as dumb as I thought!" I replied. He laughed softly. The sound was oddly comforting, but I ignored the feeling.

I looked at him and stared intently, wondering when was the last time I had laughed, before and had not given a care in the world. It seemed so easy to be Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

"What?" He asked, wondering why I was staring at him so intently.

"Nothing." I replied, quickly looking away, off towards the street.

Neither of us saw the figure watching us from the distance.

**I'm contemplating whether or not to watch The Lord of The Rings again. I mean, I haven't watched it in a while. It's one of my all time favourites. And I feel like a bit of Merry and Pippin-ness. **

**Plus, ever since I started to re-watch my babe, 'Lost', I realised that Charlie (Dominic Monaghan) is MERRY! Heehee! I feel so stupid. I'm on season 2 at the moment. On episode 12. **

**Can't wait for the other to arrive (BEN!). Ahh, it's been too long, since I last watched this. When it first aired in the UK. Of course I only watched the first 2 seasons because SOMEONE decided to change what channel it came on, to a channel that I don't have. Grr. **

**I miss Boone. He was pretty to look at. :) **

**So, I've decided to be nice and post two chapters today, as a sort of sorry-I-haven't-updated-in-a-while present. **

**Wow, my teacher is awesomely gullible.**

**Him: Why are you late?**

**Me: Uhh…I tripped over.**

**Him: Oh right, okay.**

**Heehee! :D**

**Hope you liked that chapter anyway. Remember to review ;)**

**x**


	6. Wyatt's Revenge

Hey There. Sorry it's a bit short. Enjoy! Chapter 6 – Wyatt's Revenge

Wyatt's P.O.V:

It was late; Around 12 'o' clock, midnight. I slipped inside the Manor, quietly closing the door behind me. I practically tip-toed into the living room, hoping Piper wouldn't still be up and that she wouldn't hear me, or I'd have to stand here and listen to her banter on about random things that didn't even have any relevance to the situation. Under normal circumstances, I would have just orbed to my room, but my stupid parents bound that power, because I was _'abusing'_ their trust.

After that little 'tutoring session' with Tessa, I was walking along the street, when some cheerleaders from school had ambushed me, and tried to flirt with me, but for some reason, I really didn't want to flirt back. I wasn't in the mood, which was unusual for me, I will admit. Instead, I had met up with some guys, from football, at the park and grabbed a couple of beers with them.

"_So what is it with you and that Andrews chick? You now a happy married couple?" One of the guys, Mike, asked._

"_Haha, very funny. Nah, she's just a friend."_

"_A friend? By the looks of it, she hates your guts, Halliwell!" Another of the guys replied. _

"_Too bad. She's kinda hot." Mike said, with a smirk._

" _She'll come around." I replied, simply. _

"_Are you just fooling around with her?"_

"_Haven't really decided."_

I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting in the chair, in the dark, was my brother, Chris. He looked as if he were just staring into space, which really startled me. I loved my brother, but sometimes he seemed so…disconnected from the world. He was constantly tormented by the fact that we were all magical witches, destined to save the world. I knew he hated it. Running around, saving the world, risking your life, worrying about the lives of others, whilst making sure no one ever came close enough to find out this big secret. Hell, I hated it, too! I was abut to walk out and just go straight to my room, figuring I might as well not even ask what the hell he was doing, when he spoke. It was very quiet, and I could only just make out what he had said.

"I saw you today." He spoke in a low voice, and I couldn't tell what he was feeling, or what his expression was, since his face was eerily engulfed in the darkness. I didn't have any idea of what he was trying to get at.

"You were with Tessa."

Now I knew.

His voice seemed so calm, yet I could tell that he was angry, or annoyed, or most probably both. I didn't say anything, so he just continued.

"You both seemed quite cosy."

He was really starting to freak me out. The way the shadows, created by the moonlight from outside, danced around him made the atmosphere more sinister and unsettling. Who knew, that after all that demon hunting, and risking my life to save innocents, that I would finally be scared…by my own brother. Well, I was more creeped out than scared.

"She was only helping me out with some stuff for Math." I replied.

"Just _helping you out_? Just like _Ally_ was just _helping you out_?" I didn't miss the way his voice increased volume a bit, or how he emphasized his words. I didn't speak.

"You remember Ally? Not that I'd expect you to, with the amount of girls you hook up with and all."

Ally. How could I forget Ally? Poor, sweet, innocent Ally. She was a witch, like us, that we met a few years back. I remember she had a thing with Chris…until I came into the picture. One thing led to another. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just…did. I would take it back if I could. I'll never forget the look on Chris's face after he found out we slept together. I had never seen him look so…so furious before! Like he wanted to kill me.

Eventually, he did start to calm down a bit, after a few days. After that, neither of us saw Ally ever again. I knew Chris never fully forgave me for that. We had never spoken about it since…until now.

"That was a mistake. I didn't know you were into her."

"Didn't I make it obvious enough for you?" He yelled, loud enough to wake the whole house.

"Look, me and Tessa and _just_ friends." I replied, matching his voice level.

"_Just friends_? I don't believe that for a second! You always have some manipulating scheme up your sleeve. That's who you are, a selfish, manipulative bastard. Why else would you be hanging out with her? Well I'll tell you one thing. Stay away from Tessa. She's _my_ friend, and I don't want you to ruin that like you always do. I've told you time and time again. For once, just listen!"

By this time, footsteps were tiredly trudging down the stairs. I saw a flash of dark brown hair. It was mom.

"Sorry, I must've forgotten." I replied to Chris.

Bad move.

Within a flash, Chris balled up his fist and swung it towards my cheek. The punch was hard. I clutched my throbbing jaw. Damn, I really had to think before I said things.

"Let that be a reminder, then." He growled, as mom was screaming our names. Chris kept his eyes on me as he orbed out.

"Chris, get your butt back down here RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, as she rushed over to me.

"What the HELL was that about?" She asked me. I didn't answer.

"What is going on?" Leo yelled over Piper's shouting. His eyes flashed over to me, as he gazed at my swollen cheek. Mom was trying to explain to Dad what had happened.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, shoving him away.

"Wyatt!" Mom yelled for the hundredth time, "Don't you walk away." She started to say, but I wasn't listening to a word of it.

"Let him go." Dad said. His voice was distant, clouded by all my thoughts.

All I could think of was how I would get revenge. And I knew the perfect way how.

"_Are you just fooling around with her?"_

"_Haven't really decided."_

**So I'm kind of in a hurry, because I wanted to watch the Hollyoaks omnibus, because I missed the episodes on Monday all through to Friday. **

**So, what I wanna know is that if the next chapter should be in Tessa's Point of view, or Wyatt's, because I don't know. I'm swaying a bit towards Wyatt, but that all depends. So leave a little review and let me know what you think, and who's Point of view the next chapter should be in.**


	7. The Ballad of Mona Lisa

Heyyyoooo! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in aaages. I will try my best to update more regularly. Love ya. Enjoy! Chapter 7 – The Ballad of Mona Lisa

I arrived early to school, the next morning, still pretty angry about last night. Chris eventually came home, and mom and dad had a massive go at him and kept on pestering him (and me) to tell them what exactly had happened, and why he had punched me. There was no bruise, since I had healed myself, mostly to avoid all those stares I would get at school. I circled the parking lot. There was only one other car there. I knew who it belonged to all too well. I smirked. This was the perfect chance. I quickly parked my car, and slipped out the driver's seat, locking the door behind me. I could see a mass of blond hair through the back window. I cut across the parking lot, towards the only other car. The window to the driver's side was rolled right down, and sitting in it was Tessa, with her eyes closed, and earphones plugged in to her iPod. I went over to the driver's side, and, leaned forward, supporting my weight on the car door.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here!" I greeted loudly, which, to my amusement, startled Tessa. She ripped out her earphones, angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I came early."

"Why?"

"Hey, you know what they say. The early bird catches the worm! Besides, you're here too!"

"I couldn't sleep." She replied.

"Up all night thinking about me?"

"Yep_._ There's only about a million ways I can kill you, but it's so hard to choose just one!"

I laughed softly, thinking about the impossibility of this due to magic, as she just rolled her eyes. She was about to grab her headphones to put them back in, when I grabbed them just before her. The song was still playing. I put it in my ear, and listened to the song. I immediately recognised it as 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa' by Panic at the Disco.

"Wyatt! Give it back." She yelled, clearly annoyed with me. She pulled it back, and I let it slip between my fingers.

"Panic at the disco." I said.

She looked at me, surprised that I even knew who they were.

"You know them?" She asked, with curiosity. In that single second, I honesty felt awful and guilty about her involvement in my plan. But I had to remember that I was just doing this to hurt Chris. Tessa was just someone I could use to do that. Still, I couldn't shake away the guilty feeling inside of me. I swallowed hard.

"They're probably one of my favourite bands."

"Me too." She replied, quietly.

It went silent for a few seconds, as I tried to ignore the feeling to abort my whole plan. Finally someone broke the silence.

"No offence, but I kinda took you for more of a…pop person."

"A pop person?"

"I thought you would be more into pop or hip-hop music or something," she explained.

"I suppose I like anything that's catchy, really." I replied.

More students started to pile in. I checked the time on my phone. It had been about 20 minutes since I had been here.

"So, I'll catch you later, okay?"

"No." Tessa replied, stubbornly, rolling up the window, whilst my hands were still resting on it. I quickly moved my hands out of the way, watching her get out of her car. She locked it before she walked off towards the school building.

_Bitch. _

I arrived earlier to Math, and went to sit at my usual place. Tessa wasn't here yet. A few minutes later, she entered the room and sat in her usual place beside me.

"Hey," I greeted her, as she just smiled weakly.

"What's up with _you_?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I noticed her notebook tucked underneath the rest of her books. It was black, and embroidered with a swirly pattern at one corner. I looked up at her, to find her staring out of the window. Keeping my eye on her, in case she took her eyes away from the window, I silently edged the notebook from underneath the other books. I turned my attention to the black book in my hands and opened it to the first page.

To my surprise, instead of writing, there were drawings. The first was of a building in detail. It was breathtaking. I never knew she had this much talent. I turned the pages slowly, analysing the beautifully detailing sketches. They were of buildings, landscapes and people. One of them caught my eye especially. It was of a young woman, who looked similar to Tessa, except her cheekbones were more defined, her hair was shorter and straight, and her nose was longer. I looked at the only writing on that page. It read _K.E. Houghton._

"Hey, stop snooping!" A voice said, as the black notebook was snatched out of my hand. I turned towards an angry looking Tessa.

"I was just looking."

"Invading my privacy, more like!"

"You're really talented." I commented.

"Thanks," She replied, startled by my compliment.

"Who's that woman?" I asked.

"Erm…my mom."

"She looks a lot like you."

"Probably because it's of when she was about my age." She shrugged.

"I bet she has a temper like you," I joked, as she just shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

"Well, she must be an artist like you."

Again, she shrugged her shoulders.

"How come I've never seen her around?"

"Because she's dead."

It went silent then. I wasn't sure on what to say then.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, she died after I was born."

"That's still…Oh god…I'm so sorry."

My guilt overtook me. She didn't deserve what I planned to do.

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

"Sometimes…I mean…I didn't really know her…"

"So you ever wish you did know her?" I asked, as Tessa nodded in response. I stared hard at her, hating myself for letting her be involved in my plan. She looked away, and the teacher walked in. None of us said anything else to each other that day.

**Review pleasee. You know you want to ;)**

**Feels, good to get back to writing this :D Sooo what did ya think? Heeeheee!**

**Awww Ruth and Jay left Casualty :'( **

**Yaay Breaking Dawn is out! :D **

**Omg, you guys should soo read The Lovely Bones, it's really sad and depressing, albeit slightly weird and disturbing in some parts. **

**d-.-b - guy with headphones xD**

**Love Ya xxx**


	8. Hot and Bothered

HALLO! Ich war in SPANIEN! (Making use of my new found German vocabulary)

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 – Hot and Bothered

Tessa's POV:

The following days after Wyatt found out about my mom, he started to stare at me more with this guilty look on his face. He was still the same old Wyatt, cracking up perverted jokes, but he seemed to kind of look guilty, and I didn't think it was because of the jokes.

That day, I felt a bit queasy and light-headed. I trudged toward Math, and sat down in my seat. I let my head rest against the wall, and closed my eyes. It was really hot in the room, so I decided to open the window. I stood by the window for a few minutes, letting the cool breeze brush across my face. Suddenly, I felt something prod both sides of my hips, making me jump. I turned around, to face a smirking Wyatt. I shot him a dark look, as I closed the window.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi." I replied.

Class started then, as Mr. Reynolds walked in. I started to feel light-headed and dizzy again, and was deciding whether or not to open the window, though it wouldn't help much, as it only opened by 3cm. I tried to respond to Wyatt, trying to carry on the conversation, but I kept getting hot flushes, and it was hard not to just lay my head against the desk, letting the cold of it spread against my cheeks, without looking like a freak. Finally, I decided to go to the toilets to get some air, for fear I might pass out. I asked the teacher, and quickly power-walked out.

I leaned against the sink, supporting my weight with my arms. I closed my eyes, breathing slowly. I stayed there for several minutes. There was a loud knock on the door and my eyes flew open.

"Tessa? You in there?" Wyatt's familiar voice called. I didn't reply.

"Tessa?"

"Yeah, I'm in here." I finally replied.

"Are you okay? You've been in there for quite a long time now." He said, as I didn't bother to reply.

"Tessa? I'm coming in now."

I still didn't reply. The door creaked open, as I quickly stood straight.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked, touching my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I replied, giving him a weak smile.

Wyatt's POV:

Walking back to class, I kept my eye on Tessa. Something was wrong. I kept asking her if she was okay, and every time she replied with yes and gave me a fake smile. I walked slightly behind her, so I could watch her. We returned to the classroom. Tessa walked slowly towards out seat. Suddenly she stopped. I noticed how she wobbled very slightly.

"You okay?" I whispered, as she nodded. She took a few more steps, before she turned to me and gripped my sleeves tightly.

"Wyatt I think I'm…" She started, in a sketchy tone. Her words were cut short, as she suddenly fell, hitting her head on the desk. I acted immediately, and caught her limp body before it hit the ground. She lay unconscious in my arms, as Mr. Reynolds and most of the students in the class gathered around. I noticed her friend, Alice, make her way through, with a bottle in her hand. She joined me. I checked Tessa's pulse, to find that she was thankfully still breathing. I brushed my hand against her forehead and elevated her legs. She regained consciousness within a few minutes.

She looked at me, confused. I sat her up and Alice gave her some water to drink.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Reynolds asked, "Everyone give her some space, back to your seats."

They did as he told, and returned to their seats.

"What happened?" Tessa asked.

"You just fainted, honey," I replied to her, still supporting her back, in case she fainted again.

"Do you still feel dizzy or light-headed?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

"A little bit."

"Maybe you should go sit in the nurse's office for a few minutes until you feel better. Wyatt, can you take her?"

"Sure." I replied, as Mr. Reynolds stood up.

"Can you stand?" I asked Tessa, as she nodded. I helped her up, and slipped my arm around her waist, letting her use me as support. We walked slowly to the nurse's office. I looked at the gash on her head.

"Here, let me take care of that." I mumbled. She was still a bit dizzy, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to heal her. She wouldn't know anyway. I raised my hand to the cut, and healed it. Tessa didn't seem to even notice.

We made it to the nurse's office. The nurse was a nice, kind, and caring young woman. As soon as she saw Tessa, concern spread across her face.

"What happened?" She asked, as she helped me sit Tessa down on the bench.

"She fainted in Math class." I answered.

"Do you know why?"

"Erm…no. She's never fainted before…well…as far as I know." I replied, as the nurse turned toward Tessa.

"Sweetie, have you ever fainted before?" She asked her, as Tessa shook her head.

"Do you still feel dizzy or light-headed?"

"Not really." Tessa replied.

"Did you hit anything when you fainted?"

"I don't know…erm…I can't remember." She replied, looking up at me, as I stared back down at her. I turned to the nurse and shook my head. She didn't need to know that she did anyway. I healed her, so there was no damage to worry about.

"Do you have any serious medical conditions?"

"No…I think I just fainted from the heat, really I'm fine."

"Well you should still get checked over. It's worth getting checked up at the hospital, run some tests."

"Thanks, but I think I'm fine." Tessa smiled as she stood up, and wobbled. I reached out to catch her but the nurse beat me to it. She held her stable, and slowly sat her down again.

"I'm sure you are, but maybe you should sit down and stay here for a little while longer." She replied. She turned towards me and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, for bringing her, you can go back to class now." She said, as I nodded.

"Thanks." Tessa thanked me. I gave her a smile before walking off.

I could hear them talking behind me.

"Boyfriend?" The nurse asked Tessa.

"Definitely not."

So what did you think? You like? Pleeeeaaaaseee Review, I promise I'm not actually crazy, maybe I'm slightly hyper 24/7, but I promise I'm not a mass murderer or crazy dude. I won't bite! :)

Omg I'm actually in love with Brendan Brady from Hollyoaks! :D

Also obsessed and in love with Damon from the Vampire Diaries! (mmm)

Mmmm eggnog, mmmm bieber.

Woo Dougie won I'm a celeb! :D Markkkyy Towie! :D

LOLOLS!

I miss Glee :'( Come back to E4!

ByeBye xxx (Don't forget to review!)


End file.
